


Apa Rasanya?

by aiembeibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiembeibi/pseuds/aiembeibi
Summary: “Samu, apa rasanya melakukan sex?”“Bodoh, mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku pernah melakukannya? Sedangkan menontonnya saja jarang, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu yang setiap hari rutin membuka situs pornografi.”“Kau tak penasaran?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Apa Rasanya?

“Samu, apa rasanya melakukan sex?”

Osamu yang tengah memakan pudingnya dengan nikmat kontan menghentikan suapannya untuk memberikan tatapan nenghujat pada Atsumu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang tengah menampilkan ekspresi menghina yang secara khusus ia tunjukkan pada Atsumu atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Alih-alih merasa terhina, Atsumu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. “Dari video yang kutonton, mereka semua terlihat menikmatinya. Apakah rasanya sama seperti saat aku membayangkannya atau memimpikannya?”

Kali ini Osamu tak mampu menahan rasa jijiknya. Lelaki itu meraih bantal yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menumpu tubuhnya atas dinding tempatnya bersender, lalu melemparnya tepat diwajah Atsumu.

“Bodoh, mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku pernah melakukannya? Sedangkan menontonnya saja jarang, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu yang setiap hari rutin membuka situs pornografi.”

“Kau tak penasaran?”

Osamu menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini artinya Atsumu memang menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. Osamu meletakkan puding yang masih setengah termakan diatas meja sebelum beranjak menghampiri Atsumu yang tengah duduk diatas kasur.

“Geser.” perintah Osamu yang langsung dituruti oleh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia duduk menghadap Atsumu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk paha kembarannya itu. Sebuah isyarat untuknya bergeser dan duduk berhadapan dengan Osamu. Sedikit memajukan badannya, kali ini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi sedikit jarak. Manik kelabu Osamu menatap lurus pada manik emas Atsumu, membiarkan keheningan sementara melingkupi keduanya tanpa ada yang mencoba memutus kontak mata.

“Jika ditanya penasaran atau tidak, pastinya aku penasaran Tsumu. Bagaimanapun kita ini remaja hormonal, walaupun aku yakin hormonmu jauh lebih meledak ketimbang milikku.”

Atsumu mendengus, sekalipun tak mengeluarkan usaha untuk menampik ucapan Osamu. Sebagaimanapun dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengangkat topik ini sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa ia jauh lebih hormonal ketimbang Osamu.

“Tapi aku yakin kegiatan masturbasimu setiap pagi sudah cukup untuk memberikan gambaran padamu bagaimana rasanya sex. Setidaknya menurutku masturbasi sudah cukup memberikan kepuasan sih.” Lanjut Osamu. Ia mengerjab lambat, menyaksikan wajah Atsumu yang sedikit memerah karena ucapan frontal darinya.

“Tapi katanya, masturbasi sama sekali tak memberikan kenikmatan yang sama. Bahkan sekalipun kau membayangkan sex terhebat dalam hidupmu sembari bermasturbasi, itu sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan melakukan sex secara langsung.”

Osamu menganggukan kepalanya, kurang lebih setuju dengan pernyataan Atsumu tadi. Tentu saja membayangkan sesuatu dengan benar-benar melakukannya pastilah memiliki hasil yang berbeda jauh. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan saudara kembarnya ini?

Entah karena menyadari ekspresi penuh tanya Osamu atau karena insting Atsumu yang memintanya untuk menyatakan tujuan awalnya, Atsumu seperti mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Sekarang paha milik Atsumu sudah tumpang tindih dengan milik Osamu. Mata Osamu yang tadinya berfokus pada kedua paha mereka kembali ia angkat kala didengarnya suara bisikan dari Atsumu.

“Karenanya aku ingin mencobanya denganmu. Mau tidak?”

Bola mata Osamu yang biasanya setengah tersembunyi akibat bentuk matanya yang bagai orang mengantuk sekarang terpampang jelas, dengan kelopak yang terbuka lebar. Osamu membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mempertanyakan kewarasan milik Atsumu, namun tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang ia yakin rupanya bak ikan koi yang dulu pernah dipeliharanya, membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Berbeda dengan Osamu yang diselimuti keterkejutan, Atsumu terlihat yakin atas usulannya tadi. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi serius, seperti saat ia akan memberikan serve andalannya. Matanyapun bersinar bak akan memberikan sebuah toss paling sempurna untuk Osamu. Apakah lelaki dihadapan Osamu ini benar-benar berpikir melakukan eksperimen sex pertamanya dengan saudara, coret itu, lebih tepatnya kembarannya sendiri adalah ide yang bagus?

“Kau gila.” 

Itulah kalimat pertama yang bisa Osamu layangkan setelah ia sedikit mengatasi keterkejutannya. 

“Pertanyaanku adalah apakah kau mau atau tidak Samu, aku tak menanyakan kondisi kejiwaanku padamu. Jawabannya hanya diantara mau atau tidak.”

“Kau tetap gila dimataku.”

“Kembali lagi, aku tak menanyakan hal itu. Bagaimana? Aku tahu kaupun jadi penasarankan? Lagipula tak ada salahnya. Kita jadikan ini sebagai pengalaman satu kali seumur hidup. Jika tak mau mengingatnya lagi setelah ini, ya terserah.”

“Kau tak takut kita akan selamanya diselubungi perasaan canggung karena hal bodoh ini?”

Atsumu tertawa kecil atas kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Osamu. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menangkup pipi Osamu, merasakan bagaimana secara konstan rasa hangat memenuhi pipi tembam milik kembaranya.

“Tak mungkin, sudah kubilang anggap ini eksperimen saja. Sebagai bekal untuk masa depan.”

“Bodoh.”

Dibalik makian Osamu, sebenarnya ia cukup tertarik juga. Setelah beberapa menit memikirkannya Osamu akhirnya menghela napasnya berat.

“Cium aku, setelahnya akan kuputuskan mau atau tidak.”

Senyum lebar langsung saja tersampir pada wajah Atsumu. Tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menangkup pipi Osamu kini ia bawa pada tengkuk Osamu, mendorong kembarannya itu guna mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Saat kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, Osamu sedikit berjengit. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berada sedekat ini dengan Atsumu. Ia bisa merasakan tekstur bibir Atsumu yang sedikit kering tengah mengecap lambat bibirnya. Aroma cologne yang kerap kali dipakai Atsumupun bisa dengan jelas Osamu hirup, citrus. Matanya yang belum terpejam masih menatap sayu iris emas Atsumu. Saat ia tak merasakan satu kecanggunanpun atas segala hal yang dirasakannya, Osamu mulai memasrahkan dirinya dalam permainan ini. Ia memejamkan mata bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mulai ia gerakkan, mencoba mencari kenikmatan dalam menyesap habis bibir kembarannya.

Seakan paham atas isyarat Osamu, Atsumu ikut memperdalam ciumannya. Sekalipun Osamu yakin Atsumu adalah amatiran dalam bidang ini, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ciuman yang diberikan Atsumu sangat luar biasa. Tak hanya bibirnya saja yang sibuk mencecapi bibir Osamu, lidahnyapun perlahan mulai unjuk diri menyapu habis belah lembut Osamu. Menyelinap atas perpotongan mulut Osamu, Atsumu mencoba untuk menjejakkan lidahnya pada mulut hangat Osamu. Menggodai habis lidah Osamu hingga sang pemilik surai kelabu itu merengek pelan atas perasaan baru yang ia rasakan. Gerakan bibir Atsumu seketika terhenti mendengar suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Osamu tadi, sebagaimana Osamu yang juga membeku kaget mendengar sebuah yang tak disangka bisa ia hasilkan. Beberapa detik dilalui keduanya dalam kesunyian sebelum Atsumu kembali membobol mulut Osamu, kali ini dengan kekuatan yang melebihi sebelumnya. Osamu membiarkan lantunan rengekan kembali menyapa rungu, mencoba untuk mengimbangi permainan liar Atsumu. 

Entah berapa lama mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam pagutan bibir, keduanya tak sadar. Tangan Atsumupun sudah mulai merambati tubuh Osamu, menyelinap dari balik kaos yang Osamu kenakan. Osamu yang tak tinggal diampun sudah sibuk mengelusi dada bidang Atsumu dengan gerakan sensual.   
Saat rasa terbakar pada tenggorokannya akibat kurangnya oksigen sudah tak dapat lagi ditahan, Osamu melepas pagutannya. Nafasnya terburu, wajahnya panas sebagaimana tubuhnya sekarang. Matanya menatap tak fokus, masih terbuai akan kenikmatan sesaat yang tadi dirasakan. Tangannya yang masih berada diatas dada Atsumu ia gunakan untuk meremas kaos yang tengah digunakan Atsumu.

“Bertanggung jawablah, sialan.” Bisik Osamu, mencoba meraih kembali fokusnya untuk menatap wajah Atsumu.

Tak jauh berbeda darinya, Atsumupun masih kewalahan dalam mengatur napas. Pipinya kemerahan dengan bibir yang lembab nan bengkak. Ia mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah Osamu. Tangannya meraih ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, dan dengan satu kali gerakan Atsumu melepasnya.

Mata Osamu tak sekalipun melepas pandangan dari tubuh Atsumu yang sekarang sudah terpampang jelas, mengabadikan lekukan atletis milik Atsumu dalam ingatannya. Sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama baginya dalam melihat keseluruhan badan Atsumu tanpa busana, namun ini pertama kali baginya benar-benar melihat.   
Aktivitas memuji tubuh atletis milik Atsumu dalam benak Osamu terpaksa terhenti kala Atsumu melayangkan satu kecupan lembut pada bibirnya.

“Kuanggap kau mau melanjutkan ini semua. Jangan menyesal setelah ini. Kau sendiri yang juga menginginkannya, Samu.”

Tubuh Osamu bergetar samar mendengar suara rendah Atsumu. Kepala ia anggukan, tangan ia angkat. Atsumu lantas melepaskan kaos Osamu, sebelum membuangnya kesembarang arah. 

“Ya, oleh karenanya kukatakan bertanggung jawablah Tsumu.”

Osamu dengar gerakan kasar meraih leher Atsumu, membawa lelaki bersurai pirang itu kembali dalam ciuman liar. Dengan antusias serupa, Atsumu membalas ciuman Osamu. Tangannya ia bawa untuk membantu Osamu berbaring diatas kasur, mempermudah Atsumu untuk mendominasi. 

Merasa semakin yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Atsumu mulai menurunkan kecupannya pada leher jenjang sang kembaran. Osamu sedikit kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya, rasa hangat dan menggelitik yang tak pernah ia rasakan adalah penyebabnya. Sekalipun aneh, Osamu cukup menikmatinya. Saat kecupan tadi berubah menjadi isapan dan gigitan, Osamu memperat pelukannya pada leher Atsumu, membawa kepala Atsumu semakin mendekat sekalipun jarak diantara keduanya sudah tak dibatasi apapun. Matanya memejam, mulutnya sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi dalam mengeluarkan suara. Lenguhan rendah hingga pekikan silih berganti memenuhi kamar keduanya selagi Atsumu sibuk menghiasi leher serta bahu Osamu dengan gigitan keras.

Tak hanya indra pengecapnya yang sibuk, tangan Atsumu sudah mulai disibukan untuk menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Osamu. Memberikan sentuhan ringan bak jalur api, sembari sesekali memberikan remasan lembut pada titik-titik tertentu. Diberikan stimulus tanpa akhir pada tubuh atasnya hanya membantu Osamu dalam meningkatkan nafsunya yang sudah membumbung tinggi. Tubuhnya menggeliat dibawah kuasa Atsumu, mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin mengeras, ia bisa merasakannya dan ia menginginkan sesuatu. 

Sebuah pelepasan. 

Coba-coba, Osamu mengangkat pinggulnya, menyentuhkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan milik Atsumu. Bagai sengatan listrik, Osamu menarik napas cepat karenanya. Ia bisa merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir menuju suatu titik di tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan Osamu menginginkan perasaan itu untuk kembali. Kembali ia angkat pinggulnya, memberikan gesekan lambat antara miliknya yang terbalut celana dengan milik Atsumu.

“Samu…”

Ia tahu Atsumupun tengah bereaksi sama sepertinya. Sebagaimana kepalanya yang sepenuhnya menyender di dada Osamu dengan napas terdengar berat, Osamupun sekarang masih sibuk menggigiti habis bibirnya, menahan desahan agar tak lepas dari tenggorokannya. Kembali mengulangi gerakan tadi, kali ini terbantu oleh Atsumu yang juga menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan Osamu, pikiran Osamu tertutupi kabut kenikmatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan kasar, bersamaan dengan Atsumu yang juga membalas gerakannya dengan kekuatan yang hampir dua kali lipat. Tak mampu menahan diri, Osamu melepas gigitannya pada bibirnya, membiarkan lantunan desahan mengiringi gerakan keduanya yang semakin tak beraturan. 

Osamu tak sadar sejak kapan ia memejamkan mata, namun saat ia membuka kelopak matanya pemandangan wajah Atsumu yang tengah memejamkan mata dan kening mengerut pertanda berkonsentrasi adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya. Tangannya langsung ia angkat untuk menangkup pipi Atsumu, menarik wajah sang kembaran untuk ia satukan pada ciuman liar nan berantakan. Gerakan tubuh bawah keduanya semakin berantakan, semakin dekat dengan pelepasan masing-masing.

“Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsu—"

Osamu melepas tautan bibirnya, melingkarkan lengannya erat pada leher Atsumu bersamaan dengan perutnya yang menghangat, mengantarkan lelehan sperma yang bisa ia rasakan membasahi celananya. Napasnya tercekat bersamaan dengan puncak kenikmatan yang berhasil diraihnya. 

Tetapi saat Atsumu sama sekali tak menghentikan gerakannya, mengejar pelepasannya sendiri, pikiran Osamu benar-benar kosong. Rasa sensitif yang teramat sangat pada tubuh bawahnya membuat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun tak satu suarapun bisa ia keluarkan. Untungnya tak memakan waktu yang lama hingga Atsumu mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Geraman rendah bersamaan dengan bisikan nama Osamu diselanya menjadi tanda lelaki itupun sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sekalipun pikirannya masih berkabut, Osamu bisa merasakan Atsumu yang sudah berpindah dari posisinya yang mengukung Osamu menjadi telentang disampingnya.

“Kau tak apa?”

Osamu masih tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengangguk. Atsumu yang sadar akan sesuatu yang anehpun memiringkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk kembali bertatapan dengan kembarannya. 

“Kau menangis?” tanyanya kaget. 

Ingin rasanya Osamu mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini.

“A-apa ada yang sakit? Kau tidak suka? Kenapa tak menghentikanku bodoh!”

Tawa halus keluar dari mulut bengkak Osamu, kali ini kesadarannya sudah kembali ia genggam. Saat ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak sesensitif sebelumnya, Osamu ikut memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa secara jelas menatap Atsumu.

“Hanya sedikit sensitif, mungkin karena jenis kain celana yang kugunakan. Dan juga kau sama sekali tak berhenti saat aku keluar.”

Osamu merasakan ibu jari Atsumu yang mengelus lembut bawah matanya, mengusap kering wajahnya dari air mata.

“Oh.”

Osamu mendengus mendengarnya, tentu saja kembarannya ini tak sadar saat Osamu tengah mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Ia pasti terlalu fokus mendapatkannya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Osamu tak menyalahkan Atsumu atas hal itu.

“Jadi bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu?” tanya Osamu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sperma yang mengotori celananya mulai mengering, dan ia tahu nanti pasti akan sedikit sulit dibersihkan. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia masih tak ingin bergerak. Persetanlah dengan celananya.

“Ya, rasanya menyenangkan sekalipun aku melakukannya denganmu. Namun tetap saja, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika kita melakukannya hingga masuk?”  
Osamu membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Atsumu, sedikit kesal akan jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Atsumu.

“Kau saja tak punya kondom, persiapkan dirimu dulu jika menginginkan yang lebih.”

“Maksudmu kita bisa mencobanya dilain waktu jika aku sudah siap dengan peralatannya?”

Osamu kembali memberikan Atsumu tatapan menghujat yang secara khusus ia tujukan untuk Atsumu. Ingin rasanya mencekik Atsumu atas kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun diurungkannya niat itu karena secara pribadi iapun penasaran.

“Baiklah.”

**Author's Note:**

> ff debut di ao3 sekaligus comeback 3 tahun gak nulis ff smut
> 
> pemanasan dululah ya, cringe cringe suara sepeda banget ni ff satu, pening deh


End file.
